


【TSN/ME】硅谷绯闻

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	【TSN/ME】硅谷绯闻

Eduardo又呷了一口水晶杯里的酒液。

不行，他还是没勇气过去。

他在原地转了个圈，懊恼地背过身去不肯再往刚才的方向看。透亮的杯子随着他的手晃了晃，稀薄糖浆似的酒体顺着杯壁打了个旋儿又落回中间的低洼去。

可是今天不就是为了这个来的嘛？他特意去借的这身价格不菲的三件套，费了老大力气才拿到手的邀请函，还有……还有进场前吃掉的那个……那个蓝色的小药片，不都是为了来见他吗？

攥湿了真丝西装的下摆，Eduardo都没能挪动鞋尖往另一个方向转过身去。

他来参加这个他根本负担不起的酒会，目的很明确：

睡到Mark Zuckerberg。

那个横空出世的硅谷大帝，带着一举成名的线上社交平台，用了几年时间就达到千万级用户，让整个资本市场为之震动。Facebook年轻的CEO轻而易举似的就坐稳了最年轻首富的王座，他的野心、远见、决心和执行力都让世界对这个哈佛的辍学生另眼相看。如今不过几年过去，没人再胆敢拿他当个趁时运而小赚一笔的新潮学生，就连成见深远的华尔街都承认了扎克伯格作为社交帝国领主的不二地位。

…何况他专注的样子那么让人着迷。Eduardo不甘心地补充。

他自己一个人在小公寓里的时候，总是看着Mark的采访幻想他的信息素会是什么味道的，是不是冷冰冰又咸乎乎的海水味道？和他那双蓝眼睛一样？还是像坚硬的岩石一样有一点儿苦涩，锋利得能在亲密的时候划伤omega的皮肤？

他想着想着就会燥热起来，看着画面上径直盯着镜头的蓝眼睛忍不住悄悄咽下口水，窝在沙发里渴求又小心地把手伸下去抚慰自己。枫糖的甜味儿逐渐浓郁起来，他晕乎乎地闭上眼，想像那双眼睛的主人在触碰自己，快乐就会来得格外轻易。

他不想再忍了。他听同学说，Mark今天要来参加这个哈佛校友会承办的私人酒会，于是辗转拜托了半天才搞到了一张珍贵的入场券。还跑去借了Lanvin的真丝西装——他听那些凤凰社的学长说过，它的手感摸起来就像阿芙洛狄忒的裙角，简直是春药级别的顺滑。他别扭地打扮好了自己，又从口袋里摸出某次一个omega学长笑得意味深长递给他的小药丸——“它会让你闻起来像发情一样美味，但你也不至于真的走不动道。”他当时羞红了脸不肯要，还是被学长塞进了口袋，“以防万一，Saverin，作为一个omega，你得要知道怎么利用先天优势。”

所以，现在，他站在这个富丽堂皇的大厅里，离他的偶像不过几步的距离，可他远远地看着那个卷发的背影，就是挪不动脚走过去。

这不行。Eduardo暗暗攥了攥拳头，他能感觉到自己的血液在药效下逐渐蒸起了一点热度，再不过去就要来不及了。

于是他扬起手腕喝空了杯子里的酒，已经被攥得温热的酒液不痛不痒地滑过喉咙，落在胃里才狰狞着火辣起来。他皱起了脸，等待了两秒让灼烧感过去，随后才壮胆似的猛地转过身。

然而大概是时运不济，他陡然的动作直接撞到了原本站在他身后的人，那位高大的男士被气势汹汹地撞过来，手里端着的酒杯一歪，淡黄色的香槟直接全喂给了看上去就做工精良的西装。

“啊 - ”Eduardo短促地叫了一声，慌忙去抓桌台上的纸巾，连声道着歉要给陌生的受害者擦一擦前襟。

然而那位被撞了的男士本来还颇愤怒的，在这种社交场合让人泼了一身酒，谁能不愤怒呢？然而看见可爱的男孩儿手忙脚乱给他补救的慌张模样，却忽然被别的什么浇灭了火气。哦，他闻起来还格外可口，像亟待撷取的甜果。

于是他伸手拉住男孩儿露在衬衫袖口外面伶仃轻细的手腕，露出一个堪称儒雅的微笑，“好了，好了，没事的，小朋友。我不会叫你赔的，只是一件外套而已。”

Eduardo被他抓了手，下意识地想挣开，却又因为歉意停顿了下来。他的脑袋有些发懵，不知道是酒劲还是药效，努力稳了稳心神，才又开口，“实在抱歉，先生…… 我，我没注意到您……”

“Alfred Ray，”那位男士松开他，得体地向他自我介绍，“我是今天主办请来的朋友。而你，你看起来不像会来这种场合的样子。小朋友，迷路了吗？”

男人语调轻松的调侃让Eduardo放松下来，于是站直身体和对方握手，符合社交礼仪地交换了姓名。在对方提出和他跳一支舞来赔罪这件报废的外套的时候，Eduardo也毫不犹豫地答应了。

他被商人模样的男人引着走进舞池，今晚的酒会比较私密，乐队也多是演奏一些慢节奏的舞曲让人们放松地随之摇晃。他们站定了以后，Alfred绅士而浮夸地对他伸手示意，他被这幅老派的做作逗笑了，毫无防备地伸出手去。他被拉过去半搂在怀里。这还算规矩，交谊舞步总是有一些肢体接触的，Eduardo有些别扭地缩了一下，还是顺着对方的动作跳起舞步来。

“放松点，小朋友，”男人轻笑着在他耳边说，“你紧张得像是我在强迫你一样。”

Eduardo被吹在耳朵上的热气激得一抖，又被话里含糊而暧昧的意味弄得不太舒服。他皱起了眉头，抬起眼睛却只看到Alfred脸上一副人畜无害的笑容，好像刚刚那句话就只是一句他想太多的玩笑，他僵硬地回了一个微笑，硬着头皮期待着这一首曲目能快些结束。

然而比曲子结尾来的更快的是刚刚下肚的那杯威士忌的酒劲。他被带着转了几个圈，再让人揽住腰的时候就觉得头重脚轻地没力气，头昏昏沉沉地发晕，连带着舞步都有些掩饰不住的虚浮。

他小声地叫了几次“Mr. Ray”，手脚也拖着拍子示意对方想停下。可却没能如愿，衣冠楚楚的alpha轻而易举地忽略了他绵软的抵抗，只把搂住他的手臂收得更紧，迫使他整个人都快要贴在自己身上。

他这才慌张起来，那些在学校里听来的关于淫乱派对的消息忽然都涌进了他的脑子，被迷奸的omega第二天在不知道什么地方醒来的故事霎时真实起来。求救似的目光越过胁迫他的人的肩膀，在四下谁也不认识的酒会里想要抓住什么救命稻草。

然后他看见了Mark。

那双他隔着屏幕盯过无数次的蓝眼睛正隔着几个人直勾勾地看向他，在深蓝色的注视下，他精神清明了一瞬间，张开了嘴像是要呼救又没能发出任何声音。旋即就被又转了个圈，于是脸冲向了另一个方向。

我完蛋了。Eduardo绝望地想。

“Excuse me，”有人忽然打断了他们跳舞的节拍，Eduardo有气无力地抬起头来，才刚看清眼前人就一下子瞪圆了眼睛，“介意我来跟他跳下一首吗。”

Mark Zuckerberg站在他旁边，用勉强算得上客气的语调对Alfred开口，但没半分是真心询问的意思。

“…不好意思，Mr. Zuckerberg，”Alfred暂时停了下来，语气里却满是被打扰的愤懑，“but as you can see, he’s taken.”

男人状似青睐地搂紧了没力气的omega，似乎希望面前的卷毛识趣一点。

“我不这么认为，”然而他的希望落空了，Mark比他矮一些，说起话来的气势却压过他一头，那双锐利的蓝眼睛盯紧了他，“Alfred Ray，你五次被omega保护协会警告有对omega的性骚扰行为，虽然每一次都没有得到实质的处罚，那是因为你和波士顿omega保护法的法官私交甚好乃至同流合污；如果我没记错的话，第四次的警告还上了报纸让你的公司市值一度下跌了十个百分点。如果你不想倾家荡产的话，你会放开这个明显不情愿的omega，否则你存在电脑里的那些录像明天就会在Facebook上滚动播放。”

早就说过了，谁都该知道的，别小瞧硅谷的暴君大帝。

Eduardo被恼羞成怒的alpha一把推开，狼狈地踉跄了几步又被人扶住。

“你还好吗？”Mark语气平板地问他，搂着他的手也在确定他站稳之后就撤了下来。

Eduardo窘迫非常地点点头，他甚至不敢抬头看他。天啊，他这是犯了什么蠢，居然在偶像面前丢了这么大的人。他揪着衣角在心里哀嚎，精心策划了那么多，怎么会真的见面是这个样子，丢死人了；但是、但是好像刚才是Mark救了他，这是不是一件好事……

Mark当然不知道小家伙过山车似的心路历程，他只是从舞会一开始就注意到这只漂亮小鹿了。

别误会，他并不是Alfred Ray那种在这种场合钓omega的变态，但谁让这探头探脑的小家伙穿得那么撩人，还长了一双让人过目不忘的眼睛呢？他看起来就像是误入了人类世界的精灵，在声色犬马交易肮脏的酒会上简直纯洁得发亮，一下子就吸引了Mark的目光。

他原本只是想多看几眼这只鲜嫩可爱的小鹿，没想到刚跟德国人聊了几句再一转眼，就发现他被声名狼藉的alpha捡到带进了舞池。这本来不关他的事，如果你情我愿用肉体换金钱声誉的话。他只是有些可惜。然而目光再扫过去的时候他就发觉了不对，omega动作细微的抗拒没逃过他的眼睛，可那位一贯有衣冠禽兽之名的alpha却丝毫没有尊重对方的意思。他面色不善地盯了一会儿，正好捕捉到了omega求救似的眼神，于是难得地感觉有些热血上头，分开人群几步就站到了那个omega身边。

“你……”Mark犹豫着要不要开口，那个年轻的omega看起来不太想回应他的样子。

“嗯？”Eduardo礼貌地抬起脑袋，以为Mark在问他的名字，嘴里像含了块糖果似的含含混混，“…*&#%uardo Saverin，Mr. Zuckerberg.”

“……不，我是说，”Mark在心里稍微记下了小鹿的名字，但眼下有别的事情更需要关注，“你闻起来和看上去都不太好。”

他想说的其实是你闻起来有点过分好了，像一块甜美诱人的小蛋糕。浓郁的蜜意源源不断地从omega身上飘散开来，如果不是此刻他站在他身边有些威慑力，这半屋子的alpha恐怕都在蠢蠢欲动地想要撕碎他。而他看上去并不像个能承受这种对待的老练妓女，甚至，Mark仔细端详了一下，他看起来像个毫无经验的小雏儿。

“…啊，”Eduardo头晕乎乎地晃了一下，脑袋更懵了，“…我好像是，喝的有点多了。”

Mark看他摇摇晃晃的，无语地伸出手作势要扶他，这个小omega怎么看起来笨笨的，都不知道自己要发情了吗？跑出来参加这种活动，甚至在全是陌生人的环境里毫无防备地把自己喝醉了？

“你快点回家吧，不然大概就走不掉了。”Mark偏头扫视了一圈，豺狼虎豹眈眈的目光毫不掩饰地夹杂在人群中扫过来，让他禁不住有点儿担心这只小鹿崽的命运。可说到底，关他什么事呢。“你需要的话，我可以让助理帮你叫辆车。”这是他今晚打算给出的全部慈善了。

Eduardo觉得脑袋里越来越糨糊，就隐隐约约听到Mark说要让人帮他叫车。

那怎么行呢！他慌张起来，他还没达成目的呢！目标就这么近了，不能现在放弃。

他打起精神回了一句“我没事”，刚要再开口，就看到那双冷淡的蓝眼睛往后退了几步，眼看就要重新消失在人群里。

他慌了神，赶忙脱口叫住他“等一下——”

可Mark真的转回来看着他了，他又不知道该说些什么了。在Mark平静的注视下他忽然无地自容起来，隐秘又龌龊的欲望在湛蓝的目光里无所遁形。他喜欢了那么久的偶像就这样站在面前，甚至才刚帮他从不堪的境况里解围，Mark原本是那么高高在上的、坐在神殿里的，他怎么能抱着去亵渎神格的欲求去接近他？他刚刚表现出的对于“那种”勾当的鄙夷，要是……要是让他知道自己也是抱着一样的目的来这里的……他一定会觉得恶心的……

Eduardo鼻头一酸，到嘴边的请求就滑落回肚子里了。他泄气又羞恼地叹了口气，刚要跟Mark说“对不起打扰您了”，却半个音节还没发出来，就觉得腿心一热，随即腰也跟着软下来。

——完了，他好像……真的发情了……

Mark看到他的异样，皱着眉头赶忙跨过来扶住他。他的腰果然和想象中的手感一样好，Mark没忍住分神赞叹了一下。omega忽然浓郁起来的甜味让他意识到担心的事情似乎真的发生了，Mark用了点力气撑住绵软的小家伙，小心地释放出一点安抚的信息素试图帮他清醒。

“…wardo?”他刚刚其实没听清这个小甜糕黏连的巴西口音说的那个名字，于是随口叫了差不多的音节，“你还好吗，能走路吗？”

冷硬的信息素起了点作用，Eduardo小声地哼了几下，Mark权当那个是“yes”。他们现在还站在舞池里，即便是在这种桃色交易并不鲜见的场合，大多数的腌臜也是悄然进行的。但即使这群衣着光鲜的权贵们此刻彬彬有礼，一个当众发情的omega也绝不会让局面有见得了人的收场。

Mark拧紧了眉头，再事不关己他也实在做不到把这只天真诱人的待宰小鹿羔丢给这群道貌岸然蚊蝇鼠蟑的“上流玩家”，就算是他还在旁边，周围的那几个蠢蠢欲动的alpha也已经快要用目光把他怀里这只小家伙扒光了。

用强势的信息素把晕头转向的Eduardo裹起来，Mark手臂肌肉发力地半拖半抱，终于把人带离了拥挤的会场。

好在Eduardo虽然腿软但意外地听话，Mark扶着他让往哪里走他就乖乖拖沓着两条长腿跟着划拉。大概教小鹿斑比学走路就差不多这个感觉吧，Mark搂着他的软腰，被灌了一鼻子的香甜，这么单纯的小家伙一个人跑到这种地方干嘛？不被人吃干抹净才算是意外吧。

“Wardo?”

Mark把人带到了洗手间，单手撑住他，往他涨红的脸蛋上轻柔地泼了点水，“你有没有带抑制剂？我可以帮你打。”

迷迷糊糊的小鹿摇了摇头，黏稠的热潮已经吞没了他，Mark冷冰冰硬邦邦的信息素让他又舒缓又难受的，原来Mark的味道是这样的呀…… 他糖浆似的大脑只能分辨出这条信息，于是本能地往让他感觉安全的alpha身上蹭，两条幼嫩枝条似的手臂也颤颤巍巍地去够alpha的脖子，迫切的渴求让他难耐得要命，禁不住地想跟Mark更亲近一点。

“…Mister… 呜，Mr. Zuckerberg… 难受——”

Mark被他口涎黏连的撒娇叫得额头青筋直跳，他不算是个沉迷情事的人，但也不是真的禁欲。他坐在征服硅谷的王座上已经有几年，不管是蜂腰长腿的维密模特还是身软翘臀的漂亮男孩也都你情我愿地纵情过几回，他口味挑剔，尤其最重要的一点是想爬他的床得有懂事的自知，他讨厌麻烦。

可从来没人像眼前这个青嫩初熟的小鹿这样，让他生出过除了情欲之外的怜爱。大概是小家伙那双鹿一样的大眼睛惹的祸，Mark自嘲地勾起嘴角，任由黏糊糊的小鹿怕生似的往他怀里钻。何况他迷糊成这样，还能把自己拗口的姓氏念得像叫床。

“Wardo？”他把这个名字越叫越顺口，挖出埋在他颈窝里的小脑袋让人听他说话，“你知道我是谁，对吗？”

小鹿红着脸忙不迭地点点头，像个乖巧回答问题的好学生。

“那我帮你度过发情期，你愿意吗？”

他是个讲道理有道德的暴君，对方的意愿再明确，他也得再确认一下。

Eduardo听了这句话，原本失焦的眼睛倏的亮了起来，微张着嘟哝什么的嘴唇也呆住了，整个人懵了似的傻住一秒。随即又一头钻进Mark的怀里，嘴里舌头打架地用哭腔说着什么。Mark低头听了好一会儿，才哭笑不得地反应过来他在断断续续絮叨着的是“谢谢先生”。

这种酒会主办方都会帮一些重要的邀请嘉宾在场地酒店提前预留好房间以备不时之需，Mark这个级别的受邀人自然在预留之列，虽然他很少真的使用，但眼下倒是显得这个安排格外贴心起来。他脱下了西服外套裹在小鹿身上，把人带出了洗手间，Mark的助理正在门口来回踱步等着老板出来。Mark示意他去前台把预留的房卡取来，随后没理会助理满脑袋想问又不敢问的雾水，安排他可以先回家休息了。

跌跌撞撞进到房间的时候Eduardo已经闻起来是熟透的甘甜了，他被Mark吻得津液不受控制地顺着嘴角滑落下来，借来的西装被蹂躏得不成样子，衬衫扣子也不知道什么时候被扯开了几颗，大片白嫩的皮肤裸露出来，又旋即被激烈的爱抚揉搓得通红。

Mark觉得omega的情热仿佛也顺着两人密不可分的皮肤揉进了自己的血液，他急躁地用手和唇舌感受甜蜜的小鹿，甚至在电梯里的时候就没忍住摸进了他的衬衫下摆。现在进了房间他更肆无忌惮起来，恨不得想在门廊就先剥光上面下面一起流水的小家伙吃个痛快。然而也许是Eduardo的软乎乎哭腔太可怜——他站都站不住了，被Mark这么激烈地又亲又揉根本受不了，腰酸腿软的，屁股里流的水也黏湿了裤腿，可又不敢忤逆Mark，只好操着甜嗓惨兮兮地跟他求饶。

好在Mark难得的贴心在他身上用了全部的份额，他被旋即带着摔在了软绵绵的大床上。

Mark甫一贴上来，他就迫不及待地去抱那头卷毛，仿佛一刻都离不了似的。暴君也被他乖巧的黏糊取悦，低头仔细啄吻起涂满泪花的小脸。他的小鹿真的很漂亮，湿吟吟的睫毛衬着那双甜棕色的眼睛，比缀满了钻石的珠宝还惹人注目，高挺的鼻梁下偏偏嘟起一个圆翘的鼻头让他显出惹人疼的稚嫩可爱来，而那张比蜜还甜得醉人的红唇快窒息似的微微张着，试图吸进更多氧气，可他这幅模样只让Mark想擒住那双唇瓣碾磨得他唔唔挣扎，再用那双水汪汪的大眼睛委屈控诉地瞪着自己。

Mark从来不知道自己的征服欲也会这样不讲道理地延伸到床上，他引以为豪的理智在此刻被抛到了不知何处，信息素也随之爆发开来，浓郁得几乎能摸出实体。Eduardo也感受到了，“呀”了一声扭动得更厉害。Mark了然地隔着裤子去摸他的腿根，果不其然地摸到了一手黏腻。

“Wardo湿透了，想要了，是不是。”他一开口才发觉自己的嗓音沙哑得吓人，低沉沉的情欲拖着音带震动，诱惑着身下的小猎物软着腰跟他一起沉沦下去。

他没打算要迷糊的小鹿真的答复，只是为了分散小家伙的注意力，在他单手去解他的扣子的时候。乖巧的小鹿被他三下两下剥了个光，Mark低头去吻圆润的肩头，小家伙的身体比他想象中的还要漂亮，白莹莹的皮肤泛着情潮的粉红，在细汗的装点下剔透得反光。

Eduardo晕晕乎乎的，只觉得Mark一直在摸索着他的身体，嘴唇也好舌头也好，还有那双指尖裹着薄茧的触碰，让他觉得灵魂都在跟着Mark的抚慰飘浮。理智早就没有了，他只认得出压在身上的人是他偷偷意淫很久的Mark，喜极而泣的泪水被情欲催着一连串地滚落，Mark还以为他是难受，低声地安抚着亲吻他湿漉漉的脸庞。

粘哒哒的裤子被扯掉的时候，他听到Mark的一声赞叹。夜晚的凉意被情热驱赶，他感受不到Mark的抚摸了，于是扭着腰想坐起来，却被Mark当成是挣扎。暴君倾身压过来，把没力气的双手举过头顶按牢，不许他有逃跑的意图。他当然没想跑，哼哼唧唧地要撒娇，Mark就奖励地连连吻他。

火热的亲吻一路蜿蜒向下，落在胸口的时候Mark没有犹豫就含住了一边他涨痛的乳尖。湿热的刺激让他一瞬间哑着喉咙尖叫出来，Mark却没放过他，还用上了牙齿品尝，细致的痛感伴随着过载的快乐直冲大脑。反而却让他清醒了那么半秒。

他忽然记起自己在晚会上干的丢人事儿来，还迷糊地想起Mark不喜欢这门勾当来，于是慌张起来，他不想被Mark讨厌呀…… 

小鹿扭动起来，试图把自己缩成一团，两条白腻腻湿哒哒的长腿也跟着兴风作浪，Mark不明就里，轻而易举地镇压了他的挣扎，凑上来一边亲他一边问他怎么了。

“不、不行…… 这不行，先生……”

“为什么？”Mark停下来，但压住他的力度并没有跟着放松，“你喜欢我吗？”

“…呜，呜呜，喜、喜欢的，我喜欢您……”

“我也很喜欢你，小家伙。”Mark难得放松地笑起来，低头吻了吻小鹿汗湿的鼻尖，“我们互相喜欢，所以做对喜欢的人会做的事，有什么不对？”

小鹿被他绕懵了，愣愣地吸了吸鼻子，感觉好像逻辑没有什么问题。

Mark趁胜追击，滑下去亲他微张的嘴唇，温柔地碰了碰软嘟嘟的唇瓣才含住他，强势又细腻地给了omega一个成年人意味的吻。Eduardo被他亲得舒服起来，奶乎乎地哼唧了两声就不再反抗了。

接下来的事情就顺理成章，暴君分开了小鹿勾人心魄的长腿，一寸一寸从足尖吻到腿心，赞叹他是造物主最钟情的宠儿。他被Mark蛊惑，着了魔一样只会小声地念他的姓氏，小心翼翼地叫他“先生”。

“叫我的名字，小鹿。”Mark从下面又一路吻上来，他的小朋友非常甜，他尝不够似的舔吻了每一寸皮肤。

Eduardo瞪圆了眼睛使劲摇了摇头，他不敢，Mr. Zuckerberg那么厉害的大人物，他怎么可以直接叫名字呢。

Mark凑过来吻他的眼睛，“Wardo乖，叫我的名字。”

他犹豫着张了张嘴，第一个音节就失败了。

Mark也不恼，笑着去亲他抿紧的嘴角。Eduardo嘟起嘴巴讨要亲吻，Mark却不给了。

“叫出来，wardo，把我的名字叫出来，就奖给你一个亲亲。”

“呜——！”小鹿不敢置信地看着提出这个不要脸要求的扎克伯格大帝，却又被蛊惑似的乖乖张开了嘴。

“……Mark.”

亲吻如约地落下来，先还是柔情的奖励，随后就变得凶狠起来。Mark不再克制他对小朋友爆裂似的欲望，品尝变成了啃咬，温柔都被情火烧成灰烬，他冷硬的信息素揉进小鹿惑人心神的甜蜜，手掌粗暴地拂过每一寸白嫩。

他把手插进Eduardo湿滑的腿根，轻而易举地在两瓣圆丘之间摸进那个脆弱生嫩的泉眼。Eduardo尖着嗓子叫了一声就被他插进去了，小肉穴在发情的作用下软得不像话，两根手指不费什么力气就能自如地进出。他又添了一根进去摸索着试探，小朋友乖乖敞开着腿没有什么不适。

于是他不想再等了，单手撑起来去解皮带，他的上衣被小鹿扒拉得七零八落，可难弄的腰带却在刚刚的亲热里让没力气的小家伙束手无策。他急躁地踢掉裤子就压过去，暴胀的龟头怒意勃发，迫不及待要进到甜蜜的小洞里去驰骋。

Eduardo也等不及了，断断续续在叫他”Mark——“，他被甜嗓刺激得头脑发热，捞起一条长腿就扶着自己挺身顶了进去。

”啊—……“小鹿的叫声卡到一半就没了气息。他太大了，就算是情热上头也让Eduardo撑得够呛。何况暴君还一下就全进去了，恨不得要一举攻进微微张开的生殖腔里去。

Mark又俯下身来安抚地亲他，一边哄他放松一边夸他是乖最棒最能吃的小漂亮，他小幅度地顶弄，抽出一点又坚定地挺回去，粗长的性器被又湿又紧的甬道伺候得又涨大一圈，将将好抵住花腔底部的宫口。Mark一下一下地磨着那里，他忍得很辛苦，但又不想伤到小家伙，只能强耐着想大开大合的欲望让Eduardo先舒服。

幸而Mark把他开拓得很好，没一会儿他就抖着嗓子打起颤来，腿根也跟着绷紧战栗，丰润的臀肉开始欲求不满地在床单上磨蹭。Mark满意地搂紧，终于放开力气开始操弄，被甜液裹得湿亮的阴茎抽出大半根又狠狠撞回去，直把小家伙弄得三两下就吹出一股水来。

Eduardo偷偷潮喷了几次，羞答答的生殖腔口就张开了，小口小口地啄吻入侵的粗硕来者，含娇带怯地邀那个大家伙进来播种。Mark被他会吸的小穴夹得头皮发麻，理智全无地狠撞几下就插进小朋友的处女地了。

只是塞着就很舒服，Mark喘着粗气稍微停了一会儿，他被Eduardo下面的小嘴弄得太舒服，简直马上就要成结。他必须舒缓一下可怖的独占欲，否则直接成结内射，小鹿今晚一定会怀孕。本着对小家伙也对自己负责的态度，他虽然觉得这个想法无比诱人，但也该在此刻做一个正确而非冲动的决定。

”…呜呜，Mar - Mark……动、你动一动呀……“

没吃过苦头的小朋友不知道他在想什么，只知道刚刚让他又涨又舒服的大肉棒不肯动了，把他吊在半空不尽不实地难受。所以他委屈极了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，小幅度地拧着腰自己来，可根本达不到需要的程度。

Mark喘出一口粗气，低头抱着他亲吻了一会儿才又动起来，他不打算征求小家伙的意见——发情里的omega对标记的渴望不啻于沙漠旅人于绿洲，但这还太早。他喜欢怀里的宝贝，也一定会标记他的，他不怀疑这一点，但还不是毫无准备的现在。

他搂紧了小鹿又急又快地抽插了一会儿，就把人顶上了前后的高潮。小鹿崽喊着他的名字射精又潮吹的样子太诱人，他也跟着狠撞了几下就赶忙抽出来就着被摩擦得红肿的腿根射了出来。

没有得到alpha标记也没有精液浇灌的Eduardo虽然解了燃眉之急，但依旧难过空虚得要命，他才刚高潮完就哭起了鼻子，以为是自己表现不好，或者Mark不喜欢他，才不给他标记的，全然忘了自己原本只是想要和偶像一夜春情的。

Mark知道他的心思，先一步把要蜷缩起来omega抱在了怀里，还哄小孩子一样拍了拍背，“Wardo乖，不哭不哭，等一下就标记你，宝贝。”

他动作轻柔地展开小鹿团子，亲了亲哭花的小脸，才开口解释道，“酒店抽屉里有alpha用的紧急避孕针剂，我先注射才能标记你。不然wardo就肯定会怀孕的，你想这样吗？”

Eduardo抬起脸来，欣喜在他的理智反应过来之前先冲上了高地。

他不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛就去搂Mark——忽然之间不仅梦寐得偿，而且得到了他之前想都不敢想的愿景，狂喜让他又哭又笑得像个情绪枢纽坏掉的小疯子。Mark却喜欢他的反应，蓝眼睛里的笑意满溢出来，欣欣然抱紧了快乐的小鹿。

他原本对一见钟情这档子人类无法自拔的感情嗤之以鼻了多年。不过是见色起意而已，别试图美化色欲了，他曾经这么劝他坠入爱河的姐姐。然而此刻，怀里抱着四肢都紧紧扒住他的小鹿，他忽然真诚地想要感谢上苍为他准备了完备的感情能力，能够在今天晚上这样深刻而准确地捕捉到爱情的降临，能体会这种可遇不可求的珍贵机遇。

他吻了吻小鹿毛茸茸的脑袋，也感谢这个不谙世事险恶的小家伙能第一眼就撞进了他的视线。

等到终于抱够了，他把Eduardo放到床上，倾身去拿床头抽屉里的药剂。等到撕开复杂包装给自己注射完的时候，小鹿崽子就又哼唧起来，俨然是情热又烧上来的迷糊模样，他凑过去又把人扣在怀里，细密地亲吻下去。

这次没再犹豫，在小家伙颤着腿快要跪不住，哑着嗓子叫他名字的时候Mark直接咬上了那个颈后微微发热的腺体，让他的信息素和精液一起灌满了小鹿的身体。

后来他抱着Eduardo去清理，小家伙累得手指都抬不起来了，还哼唧着跟他撒娇。把人抱回床上喂了水和巧克力，小鹿恢复了一点体力，又趴在他怀里跟他聊起天来。

Mark搂着他，被他求得没办法于是讲起Facebook的趣事，说起在公司无数个通宵打代码的经历。

Eduardo攥着他的手指不讲话，没干过重活的嫩指尖一个劲儿揉搓他的薄茧。Mark看着他甜蜜的小动作又觉得口干舌燥。小猫肉垫一样的触感太迷人，让他觉得小家伙不是在揉搓他手指，而是捧着他的阴茎来回来去地摸。

“摸它干什么，刚才把你弄舒服了？”他犯起坏，抓着小鹿亲了一口鼻头。

羞赧的小家伙脸一下子红了，却又支支吾吾不肯说话。Mark笑意更盛，用空着的手扳起他的下巴，假装板起脸问他怎么了。

小鹿吓了一跳，睁着一双大眼睛直眨巴，支支吾吾了半响才嗫嚅着，“…这里的茧子是不是打代码留下的呀？”

Mark点点头，不知道这有什么可害羞的。

Eduardo拿幼滑的脸蛋着迷地蹭了蹭，“刚才……刚才先生的手指尖硬硬的…… 唔，摸得我…… 很舒服……”

他边说边往Mark怀里钻，等话说完了整个脑袋都埋进去了。Mark被他坦白可爱得心肠酥软，又把人挖出来亲了好一会儿才罢休。

“先生……”

“叫我的名字，wardo。”

“Mark——”小家伙拖长了声音叫他，如愿获得了一个亲吻，他甜滋滋地咂巴了两下嘴接着问，“你，唔、你摸我的时候…… 有没有打代码的时候那么专注认真呀？”

“……”Mark被小朋友的问题问得一口气哽在喉咙里，低头又看见Eduardo真的眨着一双眼睛等他回答，只能又去亲他，“没有这么比的，宝贝，打代码是工作。”

“…哦。”小朋友蔫下来，Mark觉得如果他有小鹿耳朵都要耷拉下来了。“那，我是娱乐吗？”

Mark这次没忍住笑出声音来，看到小家伙是真的委屈了又手忙脚乱地搂起来，嘴角噙着笑去吻他——

“你是爱情，宝贝。”


End file.
